Heat pump systems use a refrigerant to carry thermal energy between a relatively hotter side of a circulation loop to a relatively cooler side of the circulation loop. Compression of the refrigerant occurs at the hotter side of the loop, where a compressor raises the temperature of the refrigerant. Evaporation of the refrigerant occurs at the cooler side of the loop, where the refrigerant is allowed to expand, thus causing a temperature drop because heat is necessary for expansion. Thermal energy is added to the refrigerant on one side of the loop and extracted from the refrigerant on the other side, due to the temperature differences between the refrigerant and the indoor and outdoor air, respectively, to make use of the outdoor air as either a thermal energy source or a thermal energy sink.
The process is reversible, so the heat pump can be used for either heating or cooling. Residential heating and cooling units are bidirectional, in that suitable valve and control arrangements selectively direct the refrigerant through indoor and outdoor heat exchangers so that the indoor heat exchanger is on the hot side of the refrigerant circulation loop for heating and on the cool side for cooling. A circulation fan passes indoor air over the indoor heat exchanger and through ducts leading to the indoor space. Return ducts extract air from the indoor space and bring the air back to the indoor heat exchanger. A fan likewise passes ambient air over the outdoor heat exchanger, and releases heat into the open air, or extracts available heat therefrom.
These types of heat pump systems operate only if there is an adequate temperature difference between the refrigerant and the air at the respective heat exchanger to maintain a transfer of thermal energy. For heating, the heat pump system is efficient provided the temperature difference between the air and the refrigerant is such that the available thermal energy is greater than the electrical energy needed to operate the compressor and the respective fans. For cooling, the temperature difference between the air and the refrigerant generally is sufficient, even on hot days. Air conditioners, or chillers, work similarly to heat pumps but only transfer heat from indoors to outdoors. In most other aspects, the cycles are the same.
When the refrigerant passes from the condenser to the evaporator, it passes through a valve such as an electronic expansion valve (EXV). The main flow control in the system is this expansion valve which permits the refrigerant to expand from the high pressure of the condenser to the lower pressure in the evaporator. The expansion causes part of the liquid to evaporate, thereby cooling the rest of the liquid to the evaporator temperature. The refrigerant level inside the evaporator is also controlled by the EXV, withe the refrigerant level determined based on sensor inputs. One sensor input is from a heat sensor inside the evaporator while a second input is from the saturated suction temperature. Based on these two inputs, an estimate of the liquid level inside the evaporator is obtained. A lot of problems arise from mounting the heat sensor inside the evaporator and from the lack of precision in using these two inputs to determine the liquid level within the evaporator.